Silver Wolf
by Jadeapple
Summary: Kale is a young wild mage, he was orphaned when he was young and never knew his father. Now he is on his way to Corus to seek his fortune, but adventure awaits along his jouney...yeah the summary sucks but this is my first fanfic so please read it


The crunch of the snow beneath their feet and the violent blow of the wind were the only sounds they could hear. It was if every creature had gone silent just for them just for this moment. She peered up into his face, "Will I ever see you again?" she asked, afraid of the answer. He didn't reply and just looked away. The cold wind whipped his silver hair around his face as he stared at the moon his eyes shining on the brink of tears. A dark shadow drifted across the moon and he turned back to look at her, "I don't know, although I do hope so. I'll miss you." He said softly and turned away again.

"I'll miss you too, I wish I could go with you but my place is here, one day I hope you find yours in Corus." She said turning her gaze to the far off sea. "May the gods protect you," she whispered, as a single shining tear fell from her eye.

"Don't," he said wiping the tear from her face, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now but I haven't been able to find the words." He looked down at his worn brown boots and sighed _It was now or never_. "Ever since we were young we've had a great friendship but uhh…" he paused, trying to think how he had planned to continue. Had he not practiced this a thousand times in front of the mirror? She turned back to look at him. He gulped and plowed on, "It's not that I don't value our friendship, because I do we've had lot of great times together, but I was wondering or more like I wanted to ask you-" Just then the door of the cottage burst open a plump and kindly looking old woman stood in front of it waving a dish towel, "Kale! Mira! Come on back inside you guys, you're gonna catch you're death of cold." They looked at each other and laughed, the moment had vanished. Kale sighed regretfully as he led the way back inside. _Maybe it was for the best, it's just a bad time._ "Time for presents!" Gerti, the plump lady boomed, pushing aside some of the food. The tiny cottage was packed, almost the entire village had turned out for his going away party. _I'm going to miss them all so much_ he thought, then turned to look over at Mira who was helping Gerti bring out the presents. He smiled; he was going to miss her the most. They had been friends ever since he could remember. She had been there when his mother had died, leaving him alone in the world. He remembered how Mira had begged her parents to let him stay with them until he was able to get a job helping the town's healer. Just then he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, he jumped, slightly startled and turn to see Old Tolken, the healer. "Did you tell her yet?" he croaked, his voice was scratchy with age.

"Tell who what?" Kale asked knowing the answer. Tolken had a way of knowing everything.

"Don't play dumb boy, you've got to speak up before it's too late. Life is short, believe me I know."  
"Oh Tolken now isn't the time for your long speeches, the boy just wants to open his presents and start on his adventure." Gerti said pushing Tolken aside. She shoved a large brown package in front of him, "this one's from me." He took it and thanked, then carefully ripped off the paper, folded it neatly and put it aside. Inside was a brand new pair of leather boots, he grinned looking down at his old ones, "just what I needed." A couple people laughed and passed another present over to him. "That one's from us," Mira's parents said beaming at him. Ever since he had lived with them they had been like a second family to him. Instead of a wrapped present they handed him a medium sized leather bag containing a pot for cooking as well as a hand knitted hat. "It'll keep you're head warm." Mira's mother called out. He knew the real reason they had given it to him though, he ran his fingers through his unusually colored silver hair and smiled back at them. "Thanks, I'll need it." Next Tolken stood up and pulled a small brown package out from his heavy cloak. "These are very special you must be very careful with them, understand?" Kale nodded and reached out his hand to take the package, once again he carefully unwrapped it. Inside were two small mirrors, "you've gotta keep one for your self and give another one to someone special, that way you can always stay in touch."

"This is amazing thank you so much." Kale said carefully examining the mirrors.

"Make sure you give it to the right person now," Tolken said glancing over to Mira who was standing behind Gerti's rather large frame. Next someone dropped another bag into his lap, he looked around, "whose this one from," he asked beginning to open it.

"All of us," said a man standing next to Mira's parents. Kale looked into the sac, it was filled with money, he looked back at everyone in the room. "You've gotta start some where. We all gave what we could it should help you in Corus." The man said smiling.

"That everything?" Gerti asked looking around. No one said anything; "I guess so!" she said cheerfully

"Give us some music boy!" a man in the corner shouted cheerfully and tossed Kale a violin. "Mira, why don't you dance," Mira's mother said prodding her daughter in the back. She nodded and walked over to Kale who was fitting his fingers along the neck of the instrument. He picked up the bow and people cleared the center of the floor. "Ready?" he asked Mira.

"As always," she replied stretching her hands up to the ceiling. The music began slowly, Mira's graceful steps followed the music as if she had practiced the song a hundred times. She turned gracefully and the music began to pick up. It was a cheerful dreamlike tune unlike anything anyone had ever heard. Mira's dance steps kept up with the music. Her skirt whirled around her as she spun and jumped. Faster and faster as the music began to pick up in speed, she danced and he played. They both were so intoned with each other it was if their souls were one. The villagers watched them memorized by the grace in their duet. Suddenly the dance and the song finished as Mira landed from a jump into a graceful arabesque. Everyone applauded them, "that was lovely," someone sighed. They smiled at each other and Mira walked off to socialize and Kale walked back to the couch he had been sitting on.

Kale stood up and gathered his gifts into the bag that Mira's parents had given him. He noticed Mira heading towards the door and hurried to catch up with her.

Mira noticed Kale heading towards her and stopped and waited for him by the door. "Care to walk a poor girl home?" she asked. He grinned at her and led the way out of the house. They walked in silence down the street; Mira closed her eyes she was just glad to be in his company. When they finally reached her home Mira turned to Kale, "don't forget me ok?"

"I could never do that," he replied. He paused for a moment then opened his mouth to try again to explain his feeling to her.

"I'm tired I'm going to sleep I'll see you off tomorrow," she said before he could say anything and walked toward the door. He called out _wait_ a dozen times in his mind, but before he knew it she had disappeared into the house.


End file.
